youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Does Everything
SkyDoesMinecraft (Also known as Sky, or the Butter God, real name Adam) is an immensly popular Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling gold "Butter", and hating squids. His Minecraft name is SkythekidRS because before Minecraft, he played Rune Scape, hence the RS. His channel started when someone suggested him to play Minecraft and his first episode of Minecraft playthrough, "Sky does Minecraft" came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends, HuskyMudkippz, CaptainSparklez, Antvenom, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, Kermit, his fiancee Dawnables, Cavemanfilms and more. He has 3 million+ subscribers. He is the 45th most subscribed channel on YouTube. 'Sky's Army' 'Current '''Members This here are a list of the original members of Sky's army which were in before it was actually a thing. *Minecraft Universe *Dawnables *Ethan (username:5m No longer appears in Sky's videos due to him leaving to join the navy as stated by Sky in one of his Survival Games videos.) The following members are in order of their joining into sky's army *Deadlox *Setosorcerer *HuskyMudkipz *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Sky's roomate) *SSundee *Bajan Canadian *Jerome ASF Friends/Rarely Seen Members These here are sky's friends but not currently in sky's army or rarely play with Adam. *CaptainSparklez *Antvenom *Sethbling *Skitscape *SlamacowCreations *Chimneyswift11 *CavemanFilms (Was in the Sky Army for a short amount of time but left for unknown reasons.) *AviatorGaming *Bodil40 *Podcrash *GoldSolace *Tylerosaurus *Bashurverse *BigBadManPig *SGCBarbierian *NoahCraftFTW His first video was in Minecraft Beta 1.3_01 in which he was rather new to Minecraft. He made a small little hole in the ground along with a failed attempt to guard it with cacti. The hole was named "SkyHub", and he improved his hole, with his douchebag roomate the chicken until it somehow got deleted by itself. '-SkyHub 2.0''' When his original world somehow got deleted by itself, Sky created a new world, this time building an actual house instead of a hole. This was named SkyHub 2.0. He got a lot further then he did in his original SkyHub world, building a Nether portal and such. However, when he updated his Minecraft to Beta 1.8.1 (Adventure Update), everything he had in his inventory disappeared, and Sky burned down SkyHub 2.0 and created a new world, starting over again. '-SkyHub 3.0' In Sky's third Minecraft World, he created a giant, extravagant treehouse-type of base. This time it was a total success, and he didn't have to start a new world. However, the series very unexpectedly ended with episode 36. The viewers weren't warned anything about the sudden end of the series, and no one has ever heard a news from SkydoesMinecraft himself of the reason the series has ended. '-The Squid War' The squid first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase: ARCTIC!". He was dubbed by Sky himself, saying he's editing their (squids) voice whenever they're too loud.Since then the Squids have appearred in almost all of his mod showcases to date just annoying him usually but twice capturing him both times the following showcase was made by the squid in question. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in MInecraft servers. Then the Squids "started" a "war" againgst Sky and his Army. Bodil40 Made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The Squid are acting there like your arch enemy. Also squids have often tried to attack the comment section on Sky's vids and even this very page! '-Butter' "Butter" also called budder by some of the Sky Army, is what Sky calls gold. "Butter" is revered by sky who always wears "butter" armour and tools. It is called budder by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the 'butter'. -'Sky Army' Sky has just over 3.2 million subscribers right now. He's calling them "The Sky Army". Sky proclaimes that the Sky Army is a (passive agressive) army, and it wont attack other people, if they don't attack them. Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming